horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry: Who's Who?
Horrid Henry: Who's Who? is the 37th episode of Season 4, and the 193rd episode overall, of ''Horrid Henry'' that aired April 12th, 2015. Synopsis One day, Henry is suddenly going around changing the labels for the names for which they are renowned and why, e.g. Moody Margaret is suddenly Horrid Margaret. However, soon Henry might come to regret this idea. Prologue: Horrid Henry, The Name Changer. The scene begins as the camera scrolls up on the home of Horrid Henry and his family, and then cuts to Fluffy, who happens to be napping. Eventually, she awakens from her slumber, and Perfect Peter only giggles in response to her awakening. As a result, she is now branded with the label of "Funny Fluffy". This is when Henry comes in and disagrees with the name, thinking it should be "Fat Fluffy" instead. Peter then retorts with the usual, "Don't be horrid, Henry!", a saying usually uttered by Mum and Dad. The horrid boy counters that she is getting fat, that she's nothing more than a fat cat who sleeps on the sofa most of the day, to which Fluffy retorts with a raspberry. Henry then says with envy that she is lucky, and then calls her lazy after that. Peter then tries to defend her by saying that she could be fighting off giants, but because he doesn't elaborate, Henry guesses "Giant Happy Hippos", to which Peter agrees. Henry then says to Peter that they should be called "Huge Hippos", and then says that he can't sit with Peter all day talking about said hippos as Henry has to see a boy about a snot bag. Henry then leaves the living room with a "See you later, Perfect Peter-Gator and Fat Fluffy", and Peter shouts "NOOOOO!!" in return. The title card then appears onscreen. Act 1: To Be or Not To Be a Different Moniker, That Is The Question. The scene then transition to the Purple Hand Gang clubhouse where Henry and Rude Ralph are busy playing with snot bags, squishing them as they emit noises that are similar to flatulence. Henry wonders if they'll ever get tired of playing with the snot bags, to which Ralph replies in the negative as they are Rude and Horrid, after all. Moments after playing with the snot bags some, Henry asks if Ralph is hungry and he says he could be, so Henry gets up to get them some snacks to eat... only to discover that the rations are empty. Henry makes his way to replenish the clubhouse's larder, and Ralph wiles away that time playing with his snot bag some more. The scene then transitions to Moody Margaret at her own clubhouse on the outlook with a telescope, spotting Henry as he walks by. Margaret then proceeds to take a jab at him with, "Morning, Duck Brain." Henry retorts with it's either "Bogey Brain" or "Beetle Brain", with Duck Brain being invalid as the moniker must have the two same initial letters with Henry being surprised she was unaware of this. Margaret says she was just testing, and counters with who said she had to play by Henry's logic. Henry says with a smirk that no one said such a thing, and Margaret asks confusedly that does she have to do it then, and he says no. Margaret then proceeds to call Henry "bossy". As Henry is busy throwing the same insult back at Margaret, Ralph emerges from behind the bushes and Margaret asks who he is addressing as bossy. Ralph says that is rather a good one, but then says that she's Moody Margaret, not Bossy Margaret. Henry then admits to forgetting and promptly apologizes for that. Margaret then takes a jab at Ralph by calling him "Ridiculous Ralph". Ralph only gives a "Humph" in response as he walks away rather offended, leaving Henry to giggle at that. Later, as Ralph is playing with the snot bag (still quite offended about the new moniker), Henry then offers Ralph some refreshments, while repeating the same name that Margaret called him. Ralph then snaps at Henry that Ridiculous Ralph is not his name, and Henry says that's true, but it is quite a humorous moniker. Ralph then replies, still offended about that name, that Henry might think so, but Ralph himself does not; his name is Rude Ralph and it would stay that way. Henry then says for Ralph to calm down as Henry tells him he knew that, and Ralph says he was born to be rude, another obvious thing to Henry. Ralph then puts Henry in his position and asks Henry how would he like if he was christened "Hilarious Henry". Henry calmly replies with such a scenario would not be too much of a detriment since Henry could be quite funny when he wanted to be. Ralph concedes to that point, but notes that it is not exactly the same thing as being horrid, and Henry agrees that indeed the story would be different and Henry then poses the question of going back to playing with the snot bags. Ralph agrees, since of their own admission, they are horrid and rude. They then resume playing with the snot bags. Act 2: The Name-Changer of the School. The next day, Henry shows up at school and Ralph lets out a fart as Henry walks, yet Henry doesn't seem to bat an eye to it. Ralph tells Henry that he's been thinking, and Henry hopes that it didn't pain Ralph too much to think, but Ralph says he's been seriously thinking about having their names changed, thus making them different people in a hypothetical scenario. Henry notes that it's unusual for Ralph to have depth in his thoughts at that time of the morning, but concedes that it's a thought nevertheless as they enter the school. Henry reflects on Ralph's logic, stops to look at Soggy Sid, and thinks of what Sid would be like if his name were Sunny Sid rather than Soggy Sid and he sees a rather cheerful man standing at the door. Sid greets Henry with a, "You horrid boy..." Henry laughs at that with, "I don't think so..." and enters the school as Sid continues to stand there. Later, Henry and Ralph are seen walking down the hall with Ralph looking as if he is jogging at the same speed Henry is walking. Henry asks what's wrong, and Ralph replies that nothing is wrong and Henry points out that Ralph seems to be acting a lot like Aerobic Al, who happens to show up and finish Henry's thought. Al then snaps at Henry that he's asking since Henry was asking and if Henry would like to make something of it. Henry doesn't, and Al doesn't say what he'd do to Henry if Henry did want to make something of it. Henry then asks the audience if they have the similar thought in mind that he has and the scene cuts to the classroom. In the classroom, Miss Battle-Axe is seen asking a question to who invented the starry wheeler, Brainy Brian raises his hand and says that he doesn't know, acting a lot like Beefy Bert in that sense and startling Henry. Bert then tries to take Brian's role and answer Miss Battle-Axe's question, only to say that he doesn't know, but Frankie 'I know everything there is to know about fishing" Know-It-All. Miss Battle-Axe then replies that if they were talking about the first version of the starry wheeler, then that would be right... however, that was not the case, therefore making Bert wrong. Bert then argues that if she were talking about the following three versions of the starry wheeler, then the answer would be Frankie, and again Battle-Axe tells him that they're not; they are discussing of who created the fifth version of the starry wheeler. Bert then says again he doesn't know, but the fifth model hasn't even been invented yet. Henry seems flabbergasted as the bell rings and class is dismissed. Henry congratulates Bert for stalling for time, same thing with Brian. Brain only replies "I dunno" as he walks away. Things seem to be getting interesting as the scene then cuts to the lunchroom. At the lunchroom, Henry calls for Al to sit next to him, but tells Henry to mind out as he nearly dropped his chips. Henry argues that Al wasn't watching where he was going and Al snaps back that he was indeed doing the contrary. Gorgeous Gurinder and Singing Soraya walk by as Al fawns over not Gurinder, but Soraya instead to which Henry replies, "Of course..." and asks Al his opinion on Gurinder. Al thinks of her as the girl that always sings, nothing else noteworthy. Henry notes that Sour Susan has taken on the character of Lazy Linda and vice-versa. Anxious Andrew appears, acting like Greedy Graham, and asks Greasy Greta for more stew after he is given a bowl... to which the woman replies rather angrily at being called "sir". Before the situation can escalate, one of the other lunch ladies intervenes and gives Andrew more of the stew. Andrew thanks her and hurries off to the table. Now, it's Graham's turn to get stew and he seems rather indecisive about eating the stew, worried that it'd mess up his stomach. Greta only asks if he wants any and Graham asks anxiously what's in it, to wit Greta replies with "STEW!". Everyone looks at the scene, only to go back to the conversations or whatever else they were doing before that like nothing happened. Henry finally lists who everyone is, now that names and personalities are swapped: Beefy Bert is now Brainy Bert, Brian is now Beefy Brian, Singing Soraya is Gorgeous Soraya and Gurinder is Singing Gurinder, Andrew being Greedy Andrew and Graham being Anxious Graham, only for Aerobic Ralph to not be present as he is doing laps around the football pitch, as told by Al, and tells him to mind out. Henry tells him "Yes, Rude Al" and Al replies that that's his name. Al rudely demands stew from Greta, and Henry asks if everyone is somebody else... what does that make Henry? Moody Margaret barges in the cafeteria, calling Goody-Goody Gordon and Tidy Ted worms as she pushes them out of the way, making her behave exactly like Henry. Although Henry does not say this directly, he knows exactly what this means, to his horror: if she's Horrid Margaret now... that makes him Moody Henry. He runs out of the cafeteria and runs into Soggy Sid who scolds Henry for running in the hall. All of a sudden, Henry seems to lose it and he breaks down in tears. Miss Oddbod seems to hear the commotion as Sid tries his best to calm Henry down. Henry then tells her that he's happy, much to Sid and Oddbod's confusion. Epliogue: Everything Is back to Normal. Then, the scene transitions to Peter showing Fluffy two hippos in a book and introducing them as Sunbeam and Buttercup. Henry then arrives home and calls Peter what he's always called him and still calls Fluffy "Fat Fluffy". Peter disagrees, as he's given Fluffy a new moniker: Fluffy Fluffy Wuffy. Henry sarcastically retorts on how original that is, and Peter again says for Henry to not be horrid. Henry then tells him that we can call him Henry. Horrid Henry that is, and the episode finally ends. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Series 4